The Tale of Two Pirates and A Kooluk
by umi amano
Summary: [SIV]Helmut visited Hervey and Sigurd's room for a reason. This reason brought about the infamous Adonis Attack. How?


I'm back for another Suikoden fanfic! Again, it's about my favorite knight pair out of all the Suikoden games, Hervey and Sigurd. Don't expect any yaoi inkling because I am not a yaoi fan. Need I repeat myself? Well, enjoy!

**The Tale of Two Pirates and A Kooluk**

The Ship of Obel is a huge ship, with lots of rooms and of course, people. While waiting for the next mission or the next step of action, people get bored. And, of course, that reality affected our pirates, especially the exuberant one of the two, Hervey.

"Hey, Sig!"

Sigurd was sitting on the chair across Hervey's. He was staring at a treasure map, studying it maybe, while Hervey practically rotted out of boredom. Hervey sat upright, the treasure map piquing his interest.

"What's that? A treasure map?"

"Yes, Hervey. As a pirate, you should know...". Hervey scowled at this before resuming his interrogation. "Where'd you get that?"

"From that girl, Rene. I asked for it and she lent me this map. I wanted to study something instead of wasting time staring at the wall, which is what you're doing."

"Hey! Last night, I did something fruitful!"

"Yes, you 'studied' one of Haruto's charts."

Hervey narrowed his eyes animatedly at his bestfriend, who, continued to study his treasure map. Sigurd knew he was doing that but he decided to just completely ignore it.

"What's that sarcastic tone for?"

"Hmm? You 'studied' it, right?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I took it seriously! Haruto's map shows uncharted islands!"

Sigurd decided to listen to Hervey, albeit nonseriously. He folded his map before looking at his near-furious best friend.

"Alright. Let's hear what you've learned last night."

Hervey raised his legs and rested them on top of the table. Sigurd raised an eyebrow at this, but he continued to listen. Hervey grinned.

"Well! I learned that there are Mini Donut Islands! They're located near the original Donut Island! Who knows? There might be treasures there!"

Sigurd sighed. A week ago, they've been to the 'Mini Donut Islands' Hervey was talking about. _How could he forget so easily?. _Hervey grinned proudly at him.

"Yeah, Yeah, awesome work, Hervey." he said with a bored tone.

"There's more! I also learned that there's a Mini Mountain Island beside the original Mountain Island!"

_That 'Mini Mountain Island' is just a huge hill-like isle. You won't be able to pilfer anything there..._ "Good work, Hervey." he said in a bored tone once again.

"See? I'm good, aren't I?"

"Yeah, so good..."

"Hmm? Come to think of it, where is the treasure in that map located?"

"At the Limestone Shelves..."

"Oh...wanna check it out later?"

"I don't know. Something important might arise..."

"Oh come on, Sig! It'll be fun, trust me!"

"If something arises, we'll be needed here, Hervey."

"Then let's ask Nalleo to tell Dario to make that Kooluk guy take care of it instead!"

"Excuse me..."

Hervey and Sigurd averted their gazes towards the door. Because of their bickering, they failed to notice the door opening. Helmut was staring at them icily, especially at Hervey. A huge sweatdrop adorned Hervey's features as Sigurd calmly faced Helmut.

"Oh, it's you, Helmut. What brings you here?"

Helmut continued to glare at Hervey. With only that, Sigurd knew Hervey did something. He tapped his foot three times before looking at his now-sweating-profusely partner.

"Hervey, can you kindly explain what's going on?" he said in a calm tone.

"Err...well, Sig, you see-"

"I knew it! You stole my sword! That's why I hate being around pirates!"

Sigurd was surprised at this sudden outburst of emotion. Helmut usually spoke in a monotonous manner and usually, he doesn't show any emotion or intense feeling such as this. Hervey, for some reason he himself cannot comprehend, was sweating profusely.

"W-Wait, Helmut dude, I-"

"You stole it! Now, give it back!". Helmut took out a knife from his pocket as he strode dangerously like a panther towards Hervey.

"Is that a knife? Give it back to the kitchens or that Funghi guy would go ballistic and-"

"Hah!"

Helmut swung the knife towards Hervey. Hervey quickly countered it using Helmut's sword. Upon seeing the weapon he was now holding, Hervey tensed a bit. He didn't mean to pull out and use his attacker's sword. Helmut was now burning with rage. Sigurd chose not to butt in.

"That...is my sword..."

"Y-Yes, it is. I...accidentally pulled it out and-"

"You'll die!"

Helmut ran towards Hervey, wielding the knife dangerously. Hervey, albeit scared, was still the talented pirate he is so he managed to counter Helmut's every attack.

_Damn! I've never been this scared my entire life! And I thought only Lady Kika could make me harbor these feelings! _Hervey thought as he countered Helmut's attacks.

Helmut continued to attack until he saw an opening. He then strode swiftly towards Hervey. Using his knife, he managed to leave Hervey weaponless. Helmut's sword flew towards the floor space in front of Sigurd. This meant Hervey lost. Sigurd sighed. Helmut's anger cooled a bit as he kept his knife inside his pocket. He walked towards his sword and took it. He then inserted it back to its scabbard. Hervey scratched his head. Helmut continued to glare at him.

"I will never ever socialize with pirates ever again..."

"Hey! Listen to me! I took it because if I didn't, Dario would have!"

"Dario? The stubby little one?"

"Thank you for that amazing realization! Anyway, if I didn't bring it here, Dario surely would have took it and sold it at the nearest Armory. I knew you'd need your sword, because a swordsman would be swordless without a sword."

_Naturally.. _Sigurd thought sarcastically. Helmut also found the statement nonsensical but he just ignored the stupidity billowing in front of him. Instead, he walked towards the door but before going out, he turned towards the two pirates behind him.

"I'll see you two later at Reinhold's Training Hall. You can get your revenge there, pirate..."

At that, he went out. Hervey and Sigurd looked at each other.

"...Are we going, Sig?"

"Yes. We can't refuse a challenge. It's unmanly."

"Well then! The Great Hervey will show his true formidable strength later!"

"Please show a little brain also..."

"WHAT!?"

The two pirates went to the Training Hall afterwards. While training with Helmut, they saw his high caliber and potential. They also saw some similarities in their sword styles. Lo and behold, the Adonis Attack was born.

THE END

It was stupid (again) but I had fun writing it (again). Hope you like it too!


End file.
